


Babylon

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: QAF的babylon物理老师布莱恩在巴比伦碰到学生罗杰





	Babylon

布莱恩又来巴比伦喝酒。他常来，只是觉得同性恋酒吧的气氛比普通酒吧气氛好得多，少了无趣的搭讪和惹事生非。人们来这里不然就是带着同伴，不然就是在通往厕所的甬道里操人或者被操。前者安静交谈，后者来去匆匆。布莱恩从来只是一个人坐在吧台喝酒，因为他直的像个电线杆，至少布莱恩自己这样认为。

给高中生上物理课是世界上最无趣的事情。布莱恩上学的时候喜欢物理喜欢的不得了做梦都能梦见新的题目，可如今只要想到明天八点他又要站在讲台上就想把手里的杯子拍向自己的脑袋。他撑着脑袋和柜台后的迈克有一句没一句的聊着。“外面好像下雨了。”迈克突然来了一句。布莱恩缓缓起身走到门口看看。该死的，果然下雨了，还挺大，他又坐回去，也不急着回去，反正没带伞。

门口挂着的铃铛哗啦的响，无论屋里多嘈杂都能听见这破黄铜铃铛的声音。迈克擦着酒杯望向门口。来这的大多都是熟人，不大的镇子上总来巴比伦的他都认识，不认识也眼熟，这人倒是没见过。男孩走进门，手插在黑色皮夹克里，没带伞，随意的捋了捋湿漉漉的金发，要了杯冰水坐在角落里。布莱恩不关心谁是谁，他喝他的闷酒。倒是觉得迈克多管闲事，只要能给他酒钱不就完了，盯着客人看干嘛？

男孩没什么表情，偶尔扫一眼柜台，慢慢啜他的冰水。

凌晨一点半的时候雨停了，巴比伦还是吵吵闹闹。布莱恩觉得有点头疼，脑子嗡嗡的响。他把纸币放在酒杯下，转身离开。

“梅先生。”罗杰在布莱恩走出巴比伦的前一刻叫住了他，眯着眼睛打招呼，依然坐在角落里喝着不知道第几杯冰水。布莱恩吓了一跳，在这看见学生的情况倒是从来没有。刻板的物理老师想要立刻过去教训学生大晚上在酒吧喝酒。他看着金发男孩，有点无奈，犹豫了两秒还是走过去。没等他开口罗杰就敲敲杯壁，“只是水而已。”布莱恩于是尴尬的愣在那里不知道说什么好。

在他的物理课上他没法不注意罗杰，罗杰常常在测验中拿到最高分，但是实在不像个好学生，嚼着口香糖在课程进行到一半的时候闯进教室，给布莱恩一句毫无歉意的抱歉。有时布莱恩会碰上罗杰在走廊和挑染粉红色头发穿着吊带袜的女生旁若无人的接吻，在接吻的空隙金发男孩会抬眼盯着布莱恩走进教室。刚开始他浑身尴尬，后来也就对这种情况习以为常。

“哦…好吧。”布莱恩脑子快要爆炸。想问罗杰为什么来这里，但又觉得不太妥当。而后意识到自己才是深夜在同性恋酒吧喝酒被学生撞见的老师，脑袋更疼了。罗杰似笑非笑的看着他。布莱恩匆匆留下一句“早点回家”后落荒而逃。

这一夜睡的很不安稳，他梦见班上成绩最好的金发男孩跪在地上，嘴里含着他的阴茎。醒来时他一身冷汗，睡衣贴在身上，内裤前一片深色水渍。

接下来的一个月，布莱恩总在巴比伦看到罗杰。他们并没什么交流，但每次见面布莱恩都想钻进地板，罗杰倒是随意，偶尔会笑嘻嘻的和他打招呼。巴比伦通往厕所昏暗狭长的甬道每晚都有各种各样的人靠着墙壁接吻做爱，留下干涸的痕迹。在这里撞见罗杰也是常有的事，对布莱恩来说更加尴尬。

又下雨了，十月的匹兹堡总是下雨。下课后布莱恩没什么心情喝酒。雨太大了，他冒雨走到半路想着还是去巴比伦找迈克借个伞。布莱恩跑进厕所擦身上的水。罗杰从隔间出来，依然眯着眼睛笑着和布莱恩说晚上好，然后靠着门点上一支烟，没有离开的意思。布莱恩扯出一大堆纸胡乱的擦着头发，心里一团乱麻。“晚上好，罗杰。”他听见自己咚咚的心跳。布莱恩把纸巾扔进垃圾桶。“罗杰我得走啦。”他看着堵在门上的金发男孩，烟头一明一灭的，他努力不让眼神乱瞟。“闭嘴。”罗杰吸了一口烟把烟头丢在地下，然后按住布莱恩亲吻他。布莱恩睁大眼睛，声音颤抖：“你喝醉了，罗杰。”但却没有推开他。罗杰看着布莱恩，“我没有喝酒。”烟草的气息吐在他脸上。布莱恩觉得头疼，想不清楚，他觉得罗杰蓝色眼睛好大好清亮，离他好近，近到可以看清瞳孔的纹路。于是他去亲他，得到野蛮的回应。罗杰吮吸布莱恩的下唇，用牙齿咬出血。用舌头舔他的脖颈，一只手伸进布莱恩的裤子，手指在阴茎顶部摩擦。布莱恩觉得鸡巴好硬，浑身的血液都集中在了罗杰手指挨着的地方快要爆炸。罗杰跪在卫生间脏乱的地板上，伸手解开他的皮带。“罗杰…罗杰，不要。”布莱恩觉得耻辱变成铅做的十字架，重重的压在背上。“操你的，布莱恩。”罗杰抬起头看着布莱恩，然后掏出他的鸡巴放进嘴里。罗杰用力的吞进布莱恩的阴茎，大概吞的太深，眼泪肆无忌惮的流下来，和黏糊糊的口水混合，包裹布莱恩。

布莱恩按着罗杰的头，射在他嘴里。然后一把抱起罗杰。他敞着腿坐在洗手台上，把罗杰拉进腿间，脱下他的裤子，一只手握着他坚硬的鸡巴一只手按下他的头接吻。罗杰含着他的精液，口腔腥软咸湿。布莱恩伸出舌头带着自己的唾液搅进罗杰的口腔，然后一点一点咽下，带着黏糊糊液体的嘴唇亲吻罗杰的额头、睫毛、脸颊、下巴。罗杰顶着布莱恩的大腿根，射在布莱恩的鸡巴上。布莱恩抱住罗杰，用鼻子蹭男孩脖颈毛绒绒的金发，罗杰和他的鸡巴软软的贴在一起，粘着浑浊的体液。

罗杰依然在学校走廊和不同的女孩接吻，但他每晚只在巴比伦和布莱恩做爱。


End file.
